Goodbye Goth Girl
by Kinda-like-a-reader
Summary: Gwen has been murdered by one of the contestants. But which one? Read to find out! rated T for murder Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Teletoon.
1. Chapter 1

Goodbye Goth Girl

(Courtney POV)

Last year. I remember it like a dream-no not a dream, a nightmare. Duncan and I just_ had_ to go off and get drunk. He just_ had_ to pressure me into it. We just _had_ to have fun. Now I just_ had_ to have that baby. But I don't know if he's the father. I can't believe I cheated on him like I did. Except Justin and I weren't drunk. I know. How terrible can I be? Maybe he's the father. After I told Duncan I was pregnant, he broke up with me. Now he's dating that weird Goth girl, Gwen. Makes me want to puke right on her ugly clothing. Black. I would never wear it. Sorry for my rant. Back to the point. I'm with Justin now. But he doesn't get have that spark that Duncan did. I still like him though. Ok, I admit it. That's a lie. I don't like him. At all. I'm just trying to make Duncan jealous. But him and Gwen are like glue. Yucky, gross, sticky glue. I just want to murder her! That's what I'll do. Murder her. But I can't do that. Can I?

(LeShawna POV)

I had stood up for her so many times, I don't know where to begin. Oh, I know. Trent and Heather kissing. You remember don't you? Ya, want does she do? She tells me that she doesn't want to be friends anymore because she thought I was fat! Me? Fat? I don't think so! I was talking to my girl Courtney the other day, and she said that Gwen and Duncan were going out. I heard the sadness in her voice as she said it. I couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. Gwen has changed so much. I think it's because of the parties. Somethin' happened. I also hate that scrawny "bad boy" of hers. Duncan. I wanna gag on that boys' converse. I hate that girl. And the boy. Get Courtney pregnant then go off and date the most hated girl on top of her list. I wanna just grab her neck and strangle her! It's not hard to do you know.

(Heather POV)

You know how much I hated her. But now she doesn't seem so bad. She's acting like me, talking like me, talking about people the way I do, and even starting to dress like me! Ok, that last one was a lie. But why do you care! Your just some silly person reading this stupid story! Anyway, I've heard rumors about her. I know her and Duncan are dating, which is not part of the friend plan! Duncan is so mine! Duncan got Courtney pregnant. Sucker. But that's the type of guy I want! They guy that will do anything to get under your skin, and your clothes. I just need Gwen gone. Courtney dropped out of school, so she won't be a real problem. I need Duncan to myself. Some time alone. It only takes about two minutes for me to make-out with someone. Duncan will soon be mine.

(Lindsay POV)

Gretta is so mean! She even told me I was dumb! How rude is that? David is mean too. He even got Cassie pregnant last year! I heard the two were dating. They're perfect for each other. She's mean, he's even meaner! But Doug was so better off with Cathy. I even heard Casey was going kill her! If I could, I would join along with her. **(AN: That wasn't my best POV) **

AN:


	2. Chapter 2

Goodbye Goth Girl

AN: Well….I'm surprised people actually liked this! In this chapter you'll see how Gwen's life has changed. It's a complicated story. I'll explain later. Now scroll down and read!

Gwen POV:

Wow, hard to believe it's been one year since Duncan finally admitted he liked me. I mean, as you know, Trent and I broke up, so I was pretty sure he wouldn't mind. Wrong!

I feel like he's stalking me. Calling me, asking how I'm doing, even though he called and asked the same question 10 minutes ago. I'm getting freaked out.

I haven't had the heart to tell Duncan. Although I'd love to see an awesome fight, I don't want Duncan to get hurt. He's strong, but Trent can easily go into an all-out rage and beat him down like a bull.

As for my old friends, I haven't had a friendly talk with one of them ever since I started dating Duncan. Yes, we've talked, but like I said, I haven't had a _friendly _talk with them. LeShawna is mad at me for something Duncan did. That…and me insulting her.

Courtney, pff, we were never friends. Never had anything nice to say to each other. Not much to talk about here.

Lindsay, she's just the dumb blonde in the school, I even told her that. She deserved it though after everything she did to me. But we also don't talk much.

Now Heather, we've become friends. Hard to believe huh? I know. But I feel like I'm changing; and I am. But I think us being friends is for the best. This can help me befriend my enemies. Oops, got to go. I'm going to Geoff's end-of-the-week party. Bye!

AN: : / I'm not sure if I like or hate this chapter….hmm….well you tell me. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

_Goodbye Goth Girl_

Duncan POV:

I'm pretty sure you hate me for going out with Gwen. Well I don't blame you. I felt bad for her and Trent and decided to ask her out. I thought I would just get her drunk and she wouldn't remember anything; but it defiantly didn't turn out that way. Instead she wanted to see a movie. I don't have the balls to break up with her yet.

I miss Courtney. She understood me way more then Gwen does. Hard to believe, huh? Yup. Yes, she dresses like me and has the same interests, but she doesn't know how I want to spend a date. Out having fun, not crammed in a movie theater watching a crappy movie while some girl you don't really like is trying to snuggle up to you.

I don't think I'm the kind of guy who goes up to a girl and tells her in a sappy way that it was over. I break up with girls like I broke up with Courtney. Left in the dirt crying, yelling, and screaming for you to take her back. I wonder how I'm supposed to tell that to Gwen…

No one's POV:

Gwen and Duncan were at Geoff's end-of-the-week party when a fire had appeared. It wasn't anything serious, but it was scary. Scary enough to drive Gwen out of the house. Duncan went to look for her, but she was nowhere in sight. He figured she just ran home to go to bed. Boy was he wrong. The next morning she was found in the local park, dead. It appeared she had been raped and murdered. A knife slid down he thigh, a shot wound in her gut, and a couple of bruises throughout her whole body. Her shirt pulled up, and her pants pulled down. Who would commit this disastrous murder? Join me, as we go through time to learn the murderer of Gwen *insert last name here* **(AN: Sorry, I couldn't think of one, and I'm not creative :P) **

**AN: Tell me what you think! Did you like it, hate it, was it too short, or do you even give a crap? Press that button down there that says some words that I can't remember and tell me! **


End file.
